


Struggle

by SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)



Series: JujY's polyship fleet [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean
Summary: Levi's bitten off more than he can chew, and loves it.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: JujY's polyship fleet [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436341
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region, Lower Your Damn Standards: week 4: off-brand/id-work





	Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Another long-time folder resident rescued by these challenges. My first time writing smutty idfic for this OT3, I was hanging onto it bc I'd originally planned for it not to just be a snippet... but I'm okay with that now. ^_^

“Hange– I need _mmph–!”_

She cuts off his words with her tongue in his mouth; he responds eagerly, wanting to taste all of her. Her fingers on his dick are hot and soft and he tries to push into them, but all it takes for him to still is Erwin’s palm on his hipbone.

He knows the rules. He asked for this, to be teased and denied while watching his lovers pleasure each other (the sight of Hange deep-throating Erwin and the sounds they both made are still burning up his mind). He wanted this. But right now he’s not sure if he’ll live through it.

 _Great way to go,_ a distant voice in his head says.

He squirms toward Hange’s hand, the vibrator buried in his ass sending dull aching pleasure through his nerves. _Not enough not enough–-_

She pulls her hand away, lips parting from his and skidding over his cheek as she sucks in air (he does too). “No cheating,” she rasps, then lets out a choked laughmoan and “Erwin, god-–”

“You’re distracting her too much,” Levi tells him, shakily. “She’s killing me up here.” He puts a hand in Erwin’s hair, intending to push him away from between Hange’s thighs (he feels her arm slip around his waist and); instead he just grips, hard, because the vibe suddenly goes up to 11.

“And you say I can’t multitask,” Hange breathes into his ear, barely heard over his moans.

“Fucking _christ_ , Hange!” Lightning-quick he curls into himself, shuts his eyes, leans into her gasping, trembling. “Oh god yes-–”

Yes, he wanted this, but it’s _so much_. His knees digging into Hange’s side where she presses against him, crying out his name as Erwin makes her come for the second time; his whole body is aflame with sensation and he’s so close but not the way he wants to be, he wants Erwin inside him and Hange on top of him, he wants-–

_Erwin’s soft groans are filling the air, but Levi’s too busy marking Hange with love bites to pay attention. He wasn’t sure at first, when Erwin said he wanted to watch them, but now that it’s happening he feels so possessive, and powerful–-_

_Breathless, still shaking, Hange kisses his forehead, then eases off of him and goes to Erwin; she doesn’t even touch him, just whispers near his cheek and Erwin falls apart-–_

_Levi lays his head on Erwin’s chest, body covering body. Hange, on her side, has her arms around them both. “We’re here, we’ve got you,” she murmurs, and he echoes her, planting soft kisses on Erwin’s neck–_

It all flashes through his mind in an instant, the pleasure sharpens and he’s coming so hard he can barely breathe.

“Please,” he hears distantly, “please,” and he’s aware of heat and movement but thought has left him.

Minutes or hours later, he opens his eyes. Hange’s smiling at him, lazy, knowing.

“Hey there, hot stuff.” (He doesn’t have the energy to scowl.) “That was quite a display.” He feels her hand running through his hair, and all of a sudden he feels empty and bone-tired. “Doing all right?”

“I,” he coughs, “I think–” Why is he shaking?

“Just breathe.” Erwin’s voice is somewhere behind him, and warmth blooms along Levi’s back as Erwin presses close to him, drapes an arm over his side. “Easy, now…”

Why can’t he _stop_ shaking?

Hange’s leg settles over both of his, and she moves close enough for their noses to touch. “I like you like this,” she says, still stroking his hair. “In between us. Letting us hold you.” Her smile widens at Erwin’s agreeing murmur.

Their body heat is slowly breaking through the shakes, calming his fast heartbeat. He understands now why Erwin had wanted (needed?) such closeness; that strange emptiness is beginning to subside, too.

“Thank you,” he manages around a sudden lump in his throat. “I… maybe we…”

“Could do this again sometime?” Erwin finishes.

He makes a sound akin to yes.

“If you’re up for it, I sure am.” Hange giggles. “That man’s mouth is positively wicked.”

Levi huffs out a laugh. “Don’t I know it.”

Erwin’s arm tightens around him. “Greedy creatures,” he drawls.

“But we always give back. Don’t we, Levi?”

“Always.”

He finally allows his eyes to close.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
> Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
